75 Games, 75 Victors
by CatchingFire75
Summary: Ever wondered about the victors who were not mentioned in the Hunger Games trilogy? Well wonder no more! Here you can read about them all!
1. Chapter 1

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**1ST GAMES: IRON ROSS: DISTRICT TWO**

I grabbed my sword and rammed it into the cowering twelve year olds stomach and twirled his intestines round with it. his was the moment I had been waiting for since The Hunger Games had been announced. I shoved all the other idiots out of the way to get to the stage first and volunteered. This was it. My moment of victory!  
Dad will be so proud of me! We will be rich! I can train Steel to volunteer when he's old enough as well! I will be a hero! Disitrict Two will love me! I will be famous.

My thoughts are interupted by a cannon. Claudius Templesmith's voice came over the speakers

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, Iron Ross"


	2. Chapter 2

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**2ND GAMES: RUBY GEM: DISTRICT ONE**

I am stood on my pedestal, waiting. The countdown starts. 60, 59, 58...

I look up and look at my surroundings. The arena is an abandoned city. The corcucopia is straight ahead, the mouth full of massive green backpacks and fancy weapons. The weapon that I am focussed on though is lay right in the mouth of the cornucopia, the mace. I can't wait to get my hands on it. I need to get there first before that district two scum. His weapon of choice is a mace as well, but I am much better with it.

33, 32, 31, 30...

I quickly scan the people surrounding the cornucopia. I can only see about five other people on there pedestals. I quickly spot Matt, the dstrict two guy miles away from the mace. I sirk to myself easy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that district eleven bitch, Mayple. She actually laughed at me in training. Me, a career, getting laughed at by a peasant from eleven! Bitch. I hate her! Just because I missed the bulls eye with a knife by about an inch, and she hit the bullseye. Whatever. Probably just beginers luck! I will kill her though. I will torture her. I will have her blood on my mace and hands.

10, 9, 8...

I throw a quick glare in her directin and turn my attention on my mace in the mouth of the cornucopia.

5, 4, 3...

I get myself into my running stance, eyes focussed on the mace. My mace.

The cannon goes. I'm off, feet speeding towards my mace, grabbing a small dagger when I pass it, using it to occassionally slash at the people speeding past me. Then, I get to the mace. My mace. I pick it up in my hand, time coming to a stand-still. I run my finger down the left half of the spiky silver ball and feel the blood trickle down my pinky. I ssigh with relief. Now it's just me and my mace. In it to win it.

**_A/N so that's the second chapter, second games. I hope it is better compared to the first one! Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for all my lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! Also, just to let you know, I have started a SYOT called Blood and Torture: 42nd Games. All the details are on my profile, so go and take a look and submit a tribute. Thanksxxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**3RD GAMES: Jessie Martin: District Ten**

I hide on the lowest branch of the towering, leafy tree, clutching my lassoo I had fashioned out of my rope. I was so happy when I opened my back pack when I ran from the Bloodbath and found my rope. When I picked it up, it sat confortably in my hands, and I quickly fashioned a lasoo. I am used to using lasoos back home, on the farm.

I wipe away the tear that appered from the corner of my eye. I miss home. Mum. Dad. My brother, Bailey. I just want to go home and be safe again.

I am quickly pulled out of my thoughts by my ally, Wendy, from district three, nudging me in the ribs gently. I freeze as I hear the careers approaching noisily. I clutch my lasoo tight to my chest. I don't want to kill anyone, I won't kill anyone for no reason. Only in self-defence, or defence for Wendy.

I clutch Wendy, and we both sit still as statues, not daring to breath, hoping the Careers don't spot us, but they do. They laugh and charge towards us. I swing my lasoo round my head and launch it towards the careers, catching the boy from two. He struggles, but I pull the rope tightly towards me. When I've got him, Wendy takes off his head with her axe. His district partner lets out a blood-curdling scream and launches herself at is, not giving herself time to grieve the loss of her district partner. I don't feel anything for killing him, it was just self-defence. I swing my lasoo, but it is to late. She tackles Wendy and stabs her repeadly. She screams random things that don't make sense as she stabs Wendy every where. Wendy screams in agony as she dies slowly at the hands of a Career. I scream and, grabbing the oby from two's spear, I rugby tackle the girl and stab her cleanly through the side. She clutches her wound, but after spitting at us, she staggers away with her remaining allies, promising to be back I run to Wendy but it is to late. She's dying. I try not to cry so badly, she needs me. I pull the knife out of her forhead and craddle her bloody head in my lap and hush her.

"Jessie, you have to win! Promise me?" she begs.

I nod, then her eyes roll back into her head and she lays still, not breathing. The fatal cannon goes. I scream. She's gone. I'm on my own.

Adrenaline to kill the girl from two pumps through my body. I grab my lasoo, a spear and a axe and run in the direction the Careers went. I need to kill two, she kiled my best friend. She will die.

**_A/N hey, sorry I havent updated in ages, I've been really ill! Please check out my new story, Training Hard. I'm really proud of the main storyline of it. Also, pleas echeck out my poll and vote for which of my stories you;d like me to continue for th moment, as I'm going to pause writing one of them! Many thanks xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**4TH GAMES: Coral Pearl: District Four**

"So what do you want to do?" I ask, as we gather the remaining supplies into the golden horn, the cornucopia.

Stone, from district two, eyes light up like a child at Christmas. Somehow I already know what he is going to say and I am already dreading it.

"Let's go hunting" he states, a mad glint in his eye. I was right then.

I take a deep breath and jump around, pretending to be excited like the rest of the Careers. I hate the Careers. I hate everything they believe in. I don't want to kill. At first though, they're my best chance of survival. Tonight, me and my district partner, Neptune, are going to take first watch, and whilst they are asleep, we are going to run away, taking as many of te supplies as possible. The wont last five minutes without the supplies. They rely to heavilly on them.

"Isn't it getting a bit to late?" Ruby from one suggests.

I feel over-whelming relief. I'm safe for now.

"I suppose so" Stone mumbles, grudgingly.

"There's always tomorrow, I suppose" Neptune says disapointedly.

I know it is all for show though, he doesn't want to kill either. He hates the Careers as well.

"I'm knackered" Glitz, the boy from one, states, giving an over-exagerated yawn.

"Who's gonna take first watch, then?" Neptune asks.

"Certainly not me" Ruby says, disgust filled in her voice, "I need my beuty sleep"

"You can't sleep forever" cackles Grace from distrit two.

"You watch it ginger" Ruby snaps back

"You threatening me, sweet heart, coz unlke some, I'm not afraid to get my nails dirty"

The two girls square up to each other until Stone pulls them apart, smirking.

"District four, you watch first, earn our trust"

I can barely contain my smile, things are going exactly to plan.

**_A/N there you go the fourth games! Thanks so much for all my lovely reviews! I really appreciate ethem and they make my day! I forgot to tell you about my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information for it is on my proile. Please PM me a tribute, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks again, my loyal readers xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**5TH GAMES: Madeline Rose: District Six**

I gasp for air as I sit down on rock. I need morphling. At home, me, mother and father take it to chase away the bad dreams. To get the images out of our heads. The Dark Days were horrible. All I can remember is screaming, blood, death. Mothers wailing for their dead children. Husbands sobbing for their dead wives. Wives begging their husbands not to join the war, for better or for worse. I still remember the day my Josh left us. My strong, intelligent good looking brother Josh. He was only fifteen at the time. To young to die. He said things were going to get better, just they needed a little push in the right direction. He was going to g, help do so and come back a hero. Only he didn't. He came back in a wooden coffin, that broke our hearts.

See, this is what I mean. I need morphling to get these nightmares to go away. To leave me alone. I need to go home. My parents can't loose another child. It nearlly killed my Father when I was reaped. I can't bare to imagine what it would be like if I didn't come home.

Augustus, our district escort, refused to give me any morphling since we began our jouney to the Capitol, so I have been in withdrawl ever since, which I don't agree with.

I hear a snap of a twig and freeze. I look around, there is nowhere to run an hide. I have no weapons. So this is how I'm going to die. I turn to the camera and give a small smile.

"I love you" I whisper to a tall tree, where there is bound to be a camera.

I stand up, ready.

"Please don't hurt me" a small voice whispers.

I look down to see the little twelve year old girl from eight looking up at me with wide eyes, full of fear.

"I won't, I prmise" I tell her

She sighs with relief.

"Thank you" she whispers

"Do you want to be allies?" I burt out before I can think, and instantly curse myself inside. To get back home, she has to die. And I don't want another face to be added to my nightmares.

However, it is to late now as she sticks out her hand, and I slowly shake it.

**_A/N so there you go, the fifth games! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_6TH HUNGER GAMES: Peter Monteagle: District__ One_**

"Why do we have to walk further? Honestly, it'll ruin the bottoms of my feet and they wont sit nicely in heels! Come on Petey, you agree don't you?" my girlfriend, Precious whins, clinging to my arm.

"Sorry babe, we have to follow Joshua" I tell her, referring to the bossy district two tribute who had put himself incharge of the pack.

"But you could over power him in a fight any day!" she continues to whine

"And I will, when the numbers have gone downn. Until then, we can't afford to be short in numbers, the less people to protect us, the less chance of you going home" I tell her.

I hate her, she is the most annoying person in the world. She whines so much. I am pretending to go out eith her, so that she protects me as she is fabulous with a bow and arrow, which means she can take out tributes from afar. When it gets down to the two of us, she thinks I am going to kill myself so she can live. However, I am going to surprise her by murdering her when it comes down to the two of us. She might be good with a bow and arrow, but she is crap at hand to hand combat. Then, when I have her, I can slowly torture her, like she has tortured me with her constant whining. On and on and on. That's the plan.

"Piggy back?" I offer her and she nods and climbs on my back, digging her heels into my side. Just you wait. I think to myself. Just you wait.

**_A/N really sorry it's so short, but I promise the next one will be much longer. It is a character made up by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_7th Games: Miller Pratt: District Seven_**

I stood there, frozen in shock. Erika. Dear, sweet Erika. Gone. Torn away from this earth so young. Punished for her ancestors wrong doings. What did they even do wrong? They stood up against our dictator, that's what.

I'm going to win this. Not for them, not for me. For Erika. If she couldn't have gone home, I know she'd rather it be me and Opal. I wonder who killed her.

I silently stand and count the deaths as I go over each one. Eleven from the bloodbath. Thirteen. Five killed by mutts. Eight. Two killed by fast currents from the river. Six. Three killed from feast. Three. One slipping on a rock earlier on. Two. Me and Opal, the girl from two. She killed her. She took my Erika. And for that she will pay.

I set up my camp away from where Erika's body was and fall into a light sleep, listening for the heavy tread of Opal. I may as well get some sleep before I kill her.

When I awake, I gather all my supplies and throw them in a massive, black backpack, taking care to only load my stuff into it. Then, I grabbed another black backpack and loaded all Erika's things into it. I dragged the two backpacks to the lake, and placed the bag with Erika's things in the lake, watching as the heavy backpack sunk immediatly, going straight down to the bottom.

Walking away, I feel slightly better, knowing she will be protected with her things. I certainly don't want Opal finding her things and thinking she has the right to use them.

I keep walking until I come across the cornucopia, expecting to find Opal. I'm surprised when I find it empty, with all the supplies gone. She must have left to hunt fo me. Expecting to make her last kill. She'll be surprised when I find her. I settle down on a rock and pull out an apple from my pack and bite into it thinking.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a long beeping sound coming frm above. A parrachute. I greedily look up and snatch it out of the air. I open the silver container to find the most magnificent looking chainsaw ever. I stand completely still, mesmerized. With this, I will win for sure. The chainsaw fits perfectky in my hands, and I am about to turn it on when I realise who bought this. Them. The Capitol. If it wasn't for them, Erika wouldn't be dead.

With the chainsaw clutched firmly with my right hand, I swing my backpack onto my left shoulder and run as fast as I can until I reach the river. Then, without a second thought, I hurl the chainsaw into the river, watching it sink to the bottom.

**_A/N hope you liked Miller's chapter! He belongs to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, go check out their story about Miller, The Lucky Seven: The Seventh Game! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_8th Games: Mags Coral: District Four_**

"Come on, let's go hunting" Priscilla from two whined.

"Will you quit whining!" I snapped, loosing my patience quickly. All she ever wanted to do was hunt, when sometimes you could vary by setting traps and catching them. Then you can torture them and they have no chance of escaping. Then, you can watch them squirm as the beads of blood trickles down their body.

"I agree with Maggie, cut it out Priscilla. Maggie is gorgeous enough to know what she is doing" Artimas, the by from one said arrogantly.

"It's Mags, actually" I told him sharply. My voice could cut glass, but he seemed oblivious to it.

"But Maggie is so much cuter, suits a pretty girl like you" he flirted, and winked.

"You have five seconds to back off or I will rip your throat out with my bare hands" I threatened angrilly.

"Aww, you wouldn't, Maggie! We'd make a perfect couple! Me and you! Maggy and Artimas. Together forever, wat do you think?" he chanted.

"I warned you" I said in a menacing voice before lunging at him. Within three secinds I had tackled him and held him firmly to the ground. I grabbed my sharpest knife from my belt, this was gona be fast, and sliced open his throat, as he lay their dying, he opened his mouth.

"I'm a kid. We're all just kids" and with that, he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

I stumbled off him and sat n the ground next to him, to stunned to say anything. He was right. We're all just kids. We never did anything wrong. No one deserved to die but the people of the Capitol. I felt all the anger I had felt since we lost the war come flooding out of me as a realisation of what I'd done. He didn't deserve to die. They've turned me into a monster, one of them. I leant over Artimas' body and kissed his cheek, then I waved my hands like the waves hitting the shores, which is the district four symbol for when we say goodbye to someone. It is our way of saying rest in peace.

I feel a gentle tug on my arm as I look up to see Jodie, Artimas' district partner.

"C'mon, lets go so they can collect the body" she says kindly but firmly, pacing a firm arm round my shoulders and leading me away.

**_A/N Mags' games! A victor that we all know and love! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Vicotrs. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_9th Games: Heidi May: District Ten_**

I ran and ran through the snow, trying to avoid the thin ice. The Careers were after me. There was no where to hide. I carry on running, hoping to shake them off, but no matter how far I run, they don't give up. I can hear their posh, pompous, loud voices getting louder and louder. Just as I begin to brace myself for the worst, I hear a rustling sound. I whip round, scarred. Their here. I thought to myself. However, they were nowhere to be seen, yet I could hear something still rustling.

"Psst"

I whip around fast and stare at a little alcove like cave I never spotted before. It is camoflaged by snow, to look like their is nothing their, but huge mounds of snow. I see the district three female tribute, Ruth, I think her name is, with her head stuck out of a small hole at the bottom of what I can only pressume to be the opening of the cave.

"Hello?" I say, but it comes out as a question.

"Quick, in here" she whispers.

Normally I am a very inquisative person, and ask 101 questions before I do something, but I realised that I didn't have much time, so without so much as a word or funny look, I fell to my knees and crawled through the hole.

"Quick, get up, we've got to cover the gap" the girl said, pulling me to my feet. For someone so small, she was quite strong.

Without a word, I help her rapidly cover the hole with snow, to keep our hiding place, well, hidden.

"Thanks for saving my life" I say awkwardly.

"That's okay. I believe the killing of other children immorally wrong, and I don't believe in unfair chances. I also believe in equality, why is the Capitol treated differntly to the districts? Anyway, I saw you looking lost, and I knew immediatly that the Careers were after you, so as I dislike the Careers immensly, and I didn't want to have to stand by and watch whilst they killed you, knowing I had a chance to save you." she babbles on. When she is finally finished she pushes her glasses back to their place on the bridge of her nose.

I just stand still and gawp at her, with my mouth wide open. Surely she knows what she just said is highly treasonous, and we are on live television.

She seems to read my expression though as she says "What are they going to do, I've already been sentenced to death! Anyway whats your name?"

"Heidi May, what about you?"

"Pretty name, mine's Ruth Smith. Boring I know, but I didn't choose it"

I chuckle.

"Allies?" she asks, holding her hand out.

I'm taken aback by how, this girl who I've known for all about five minutes wants to be my ally. Can I trust her? Who is she? Where is she from? Why is she in the cave?Why did she save me? What's going on? What does she want with me? Then I realised, that this girl can't be all bad, she just saved me from death. I decide I can trust her for now.

I grab her outstretched hand and shake it. "Allies"

**_A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for not updating for ages, I've just been so busy! Okay, this chapter I would like to do a shoutout to a guest on fanfiction called Phillipa, who nearlly always reviews this story, and her reviews always make me smile! So thanks! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_10th Games: Serena Maxwell: District One_**

"Come on, we've got to keep moving!" I urged my allies with a small sigh.

I thought that being the leader of the career pack would be a great idea at first, and when I was appointed, I was filed with pride and joy that I'd be able to boss my allies around, especially that district two scum, Georgia. All she wants to do is run in and kill. That's how she's going to die. You have to wait, silently, watching, then catch them off guard. You see, killing needs precission. And that's what a true victor has and needs. That's what would make me a great soon to be victor. I hate being the career leader though, I am now the most hated person in the whole arena, even by my own allies. I really have to watch my back, watching my allies to make sure they don't stick a knife in my back. Literally.

"District twelve at nine o'clock" my district partner, Jonnie, hissed at me.

Before I could stop her, Georgia had charged at them from our hiding spot, screaming at the top of her lungs. I signalled to my allies to stay hidden. This was her own problem, she's brought it on herself!

However, watching one of your allies, no matter how annoying they are, having their head being cut clean off isn't nice. I let out a small shudder as her head bounces on the floor. I see the district twelve pair begin gathering their stuff ready to flee.

"Boys. It's time to avenge Georgia's death" I mutter.

"On the count of three?" Matthew from four asked.

I nod.

"One...two...three CHARGE" I screamed.

I sent my allies charging towards the pair, whilst I stayed hidden. Twelve were over powered 3 to 2, but they were still trying, and almost getting the better of my allies. I took a deep breath, this was I stepped in. I crept out of the bush I was hidden in, and crept into the battle, knife in hand, and stood behind the girl from twelve, who was to busy trying to fight off Jonnie. With one swift flick of my wrist, the knife I was holding, plummeted deep into her back, she fell to the floor, but not before she had got her mace deep into Jonnie's skull. Great, now our alliance was down two. me and the airhead from four. I walked off sighing, going to give Matthew, my only remaining ally a hand with the boy, however, the boy had tackled matthew to the ground, winding him at the same time. The boy took this time to grab his bag and sprint into the forest.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow" I thought to myself as I pulled Matthew to his feet.

**_A/N Hope you liked this chapter! I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers and favouriters! Your amazing, all of you! Also, I've decided that I will dedicate every chapter to a different one of my lovely reviewers! Whoever sends me the best review that makes me smile, or gives me advice in a nice way will get a shout out! There will be a different shout out every chapter! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_11th Games: Lauryn Edwards: District Seven_**

I crouched, ready to run, behind one of the many thick, green bushes surrounding the cornucopia, wating for the hover crafts to drop off the backpacks, one which enclosed the food I desperatly needed. I knew I had to be quick, though, as the other tributes, who I had managed to avoid for so long would be ot on my heels for their own backpacks. Jordan, the strong, trained tribute from four, Abigail, the little, twelve year old from three, who surprisingly had lasted this long, Lewis, the weird kid from nine who isn't quite right in the head, who viciously skins his victims and eats their insides, Trey, who acts like Abigail's own personal body-guard and is her district partner, and I, the sly one who everyone forgot about, all hidden well, but poised to run.

You see, I am the forgotten tribute. They all think there is only four tributes. They forgot about me, which is good and what I wanted. My plan was to be forgotten from the start, so that I could get further than I would by being everyone's number one target.

My reaping was dull and boring, the same as every uter districts. I sniffed a bit when I got reaped, but mounted the stage silently and didn't make a scene as some do. Nobody payed attention to me, marking me out as a bloodbath until they forgot all about me. In the tributes parade, I was dressed as the same old boring tree, which meant I was immediatly over-looked. In training, I stuck to the survival station. I was the dark, slender figure sat at the knot-tying station, tying countless of knots. It did come in useful though, as I can succesfully camoflage myself well, I think. Well, I must have been able to, as I kept myself hidden for so long. In the private sessions, I made sure I did okay. Not awful, but not brilliant either, just okay, so that I got an average score. I identified all the poisonous plants in thirty six seconds, and camoflaged myself well into the wall, but then I picked up a sword and went to throw it at a dummy, but missed completely and hit the wall five meters away from its head. I then picked up a light weight, and purposley dropped it on my left foot. Not so it would hurt though, just to make myself look weak. All my efforts worked though, as I ended up with an average five. A forgetable score.

In the arena, I fled the bloodbath straight away. I didn't even turn away to look back. I winced a bit at the curdling screams of the dying children, but I taught myself to block them out. I ran straight into the deepest point of the woods until I found a nice thick tree. I climbed all the way to the top, and hid myself in it's thick branches and many leaves. I barely left my tree, only once a day for a run to stretch my legs, and fill my tub with edible plants. My escort, Blassius Georgimanus, used my sponsor money to send me a sharp pointy thing which I can put into my tree to bring out maple and water. I eat the wet bark as well, as it is edible, although it tastes quite bland. It has to do though. Other tributes often were near my tree, but I was too high and well hidden for them to spot me. Abigail and Trey even camped in my tree for the second night in the arena, but on a lower branch. They didn't even notice me. I can see everything from my tree though. I can see the whole arena. I know everything that went on, and I know who to look out for out of the people around me now. I know that they all will go to extreames to win, except fot Trey, who will go to extreames fro Abigail to win.

I watch as the hover craft gently drops five back packs into the arena, and I imagine the shock on the other tributes faces as they count the backpacks and see the massive red one, packed tight with the big number seven on. This is my chance. My time to reveal myself. I need to run, grab it, and carry on running. Carry on running until I get back to my tree, and wait for the rest of them to die so that I can go back home to my little brother.

This is it. My moment. Run.

**_A/N Hope you liked this chapter! I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers and favouriters! Your amazing, all of you! Also, I've decided that I will dedicate every chapter to a different one of my lovely reviewers! Whoever sends me the best review that makes me smile, or gives me advice in a nice way will get a shout out! There will be a different shout out every chapter! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I still need tributes for my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games. All the information has now been moved to my forum, titled Blood and Torture:42nd Games. The link for it is on my profile! Thanks again, and please review/follow/favourite! Also, I owe you all a MASSIVE appology for my lack of updates! My interent is back now, so I prmise that they will be a ot more frequent now! Also, I am now a Beta Reader, so PM if your interested! Thanks again for sticking with me and this storyxxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_11th Games: James Fast: District Six_**

I'm not a career. But I'm not a snivelling little kid like usual from the outer districts. I have some skill. I am so used to working in the factories in district six, making train parts with my Father, that I know how to use lots of different mechanisms, therefore, making me amazing with snares and traps. My one advantage of the others. I've already caught one tribute and killed her. Jade Jones, district seven.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not your average, warped, phsycopathic, mass murderer. I do have feelings believe it or not. I only kill because I have to, and I make sure that my victims have no sufferering. When I caught Olivia, I stabed her once throught the heart with my sharpest knife. The only reason I am sucking up to the Capitol and doing as they want is only because my Mother needs me. She's desperatly ill with cancer, and if I win, I can pay for her to have the special treatment that will make it go away and never come back. If it wasn't for my poor, dying Mother, I would have dropped down my weapons the second the gong sounded and waited for my death, whilst screaming abuse at the Capitol until my cannon went off.

So, you see, I don't actually want to win these unfair, cruel, twisted games. I _need _to win them. I want to make my Mother better. It's not fair other wise. Every day, my Father gets frailer and frailer, and the light in his eyes gets dimmer and dimmer as the hope we have of my Mother getting better gets slimmer and slimmer. I desperatly want to restore that light to my Father's eyes and get my Mother out of her bed, where she is stuck because she is to ill to move.

I have a good chance of winning, though. I have my skill, plus, I have been sucking up to the Capitol since I volunteered. I need them on my side, as I want them to leave me alone when I win. I know that when, if, I get out of the arena, President Snow will practically own me. He can do whatever he wants with me. If he doesn't like me, and he thinks I spark any sort of rebellion, he will kill my family in an instant, and I can't let that happen. If he kills my family, I know I'll be broke and I'll be living life with a morphine needle sticking out my left arm, just like my mentor Madeline Rose, who won the fifth games. Then again, from what I heard anyway, she was an addict before she went into the games anyway.

That's when I heard it, footsteps. I made sure my snare was all in place, and ran tohide behind the pile of rocks and wait. I heard the noisy chatter of the careers coming towards me. Oh shit. I gulped, wating for them to find me and slowly torture me to death. However, I soon heard a scream, and as I turned t look, I saw it was the remaining two careers, the girl from one, and the boy from four, both hanging upside in the air, helplessly. Completely at my mercy.

**_A/N Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was a bit boring, and deep, I just wanted to write something different to bloodshed! This chapter is dedicated to Marauderettetribute0922 for their review! Thanks! In case you didn't already know, I've decided that I will dedicate every chapter to a different one of my lovely reviewers! Whoever sends me the best review that makes me smile, or gives me advice in a nice way will get a shout out! There will be a different shout out every chapter! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I owe you all a MASSIVE appology for my lack of updates! Thanks again for sticking with me and this storyxxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_13th Games: Willow Faye: District Twelve_**

I stayed sat in the willow tree, shaking. I just killed someone. The girl from two. I killed her with her own weapon. She was just a child. She didn't deserve to die. I only killed her in self defence.

I was hunting for water when she charged up to me. She was alone. I presumed she was supposed to be watching the supplies whilst the rest of the careers were hunting, but she got bored, and decided to do a bit of hunting herself. She saw me and laughed. She pounced on me, like a lion, and wrestled me to the ground. I am a very weak person, so I have no idea how I did it, maybe it was the fear that I was going to die that did it, I grabbed hold of her wrists and snapped them backwards, making her recoil in pain, giving me time to jump up and take her mace. I swung it with all the strength I could muster and hit her around the head furiously until her cannon went off. When the cannon went off I was horrified by wat I had done. I ran and ran until I found my special tree that kept me well hidden from the other tributes. I climbed to the highest branch and cried for hours over what I had just done.

Yeah, that girl, Furia I think her name was, wanted to kill me, and would have succeed if I hadn't have killed her, but she was forced to do it. In district one, two and four, but two especially, they are trained to kill. Trained to go into the Hunger Games and win. Trained to kill people for fun. It's not there fault though! It's the Capitols fault for making them like that. Capitol slaves. Robots.

Now, her family is sat at home, sad. A Mother and Father, lost their brave, strong daugher. Probably a little brother or sister, wondering why there big sister isn't home like usual, and why Mummy and Daddy are crying all the time. Perhaps she even had an older sibling, who mourns of their little sister who they taught everything they knew. Not because they wanted her to kill. Because they wanted her to come home.

I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself. I killed her. I killed an innocent child. I'm a murderer. I can't even think straight. All that's going round my head is the word 'Murderer!' chanting so many times I think I'll throw up.

I'm not gonna move for the rest of the games. I'll just stay in my tree. I don't care anymore. I don't deserve to live. I'll die in days. Slowly. Like I deserve because I'm a murderer.

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to Daughteroflove7491 for their lovley review! I'm so glad you liked James! Thanks! In case you didn't already know, I've decided that I will dedicate every chapter to a different one of my lovely reviewers! Whoever sends me the best review that makes me smile, or gives me advice in a nice way will get a shout out! There will be a different shout out every chapter! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Also, I owe you all a MASSIVE appology for my lack of updates! Thanks again for sticking with me and this storyxxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_14th Games: Sparkle Reece: District One_**

I crouched behind a large berry bush with my ally, Macey, staring at the cornucopia in front of me, waiting for the hover crafts to drop off our gifts for the feast to begin. I really need food. Since I killed the girl from two and the boy from four, and fled the remaining careers and joined up with my ally and new best friend, Macey from district three, we haven't exactly had much to eat and drink.

I'm not your usual career, you see. I actually care. I can fight, don't get me wrong. I trained purely for self-defence, in case I ever got attacked or anything because of my looks. But then I became to good at training. When I was reaped, nobody bothered to volunteer, presuming that I was good enough and capable enough to win, not caring if I wanted to go in or not.

Macey and I don't want to kill. We have a deal. We're going to get down to the final two and she is going to kill me quickly so I have a quick, painless death. We're going to get her home to her loving family. Especially her little sister, Esme. I, on the other hand, have nothing to go home to. My Mother died when I was three, and my Father turned to alcohol.

He abuses me all the time. He constantly tells me that I am the reason for my Mother's death. I know I am not, she died of the flu, but the way he tells me, he makes me feel like I am the reason. He doesn't just abuse me with words though, he abuses me with actions to. One time, he cut all up my arms with a glass bottle.

The hover crafts drop off the supplies and Macey and I charge into the cornucopia. I sprint around, trying to find our boxes when Macey screams.

I turn around and find her lay flat on her stomach, an arrow sticking out of her back. I immediatly throw my sharpest knife at her murderer, the girl from four, who's district partner I killed.

The knife hits her directly in the temple, killing her immediatly. I look back at Macey and kneel down beside her, stroking her hair.

"Go home. Win for both of us. Don't go back to your Father. Grow up. Get married. Have kids. Protect them from the Hunger Games. Be happy" Macey tells me, taking deep breaths to stay alive long enough to tell me everything she needs to.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I whisper.

I hold her hand as she takes her final breath, leaving me determind to win for both of us.

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to WyldClaw for their lovley reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing so many times! I don't blame Willow either, I think I'd do that if I ever went into the games! Thanks again for reviewing! In case you didn't already know, I've decided that I will dedicate every chapter to a different one of my lovely reviewers! Whoever sends me the best review that makes me smile, or gives me advice in a nice way will get a shout out! There will be a different shout out every chapter! Also, if you are curious to know when I will be writing, please check my writers schedule on my profile! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Thanks xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_15th Games: Tanya Samuels: District Two_**

I screamed ferociously as I smashed the spiky mace into the twelve year old, weakling from six. She lays on the floor, screamed, until the mace smashes into her temple, killing her. Even though I know she is already dead, I hit her round the head with my mace for a few more times for the fun of it. By the time I have finally had enough, my mace is bright red and in need of another wash.

I sigh and head back towards the river. There is only one down side to killing, it really is quite a messy buisness. The blood goes everywhere, unless of course you strangle them. Strangling someone is the best way to kill them if you don't want any mess. However, that's nowhere near as fun as torturing people with weapons, especially a mace.

It's hard work, going alone. I have to collect my own food and drink and weapons. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't rejected by the careers, hell no. I was suppossed to be in the Careers, but I knew they would hold me back, when I could easily do this myself. Even my Father told me that. He always told me never to rely on the Careers and all the supplies as they won't always be there and relying on all the food and companions is just lazy. I should work for my food.

I have trained for the games ever since I was five, so for eleven years. It's been the best eleven years of my life. I can kill in so many different ways. When I have a mace in my hand, and a squirming, squealing tribute pinned down before me, I feel powerful. That person's whole life is in my hands. Whether they should be allowed to live or not. Sometimes, I play around with the youngest ones, pretending to think about letting them go free, giving them some hope before I swing my mace at them, giving them a fatal blow, but not enough to kill them so I can still have some fun. Of course, I will never let anyone go free. Never. That's not the point of the games. To go in and make friends. For me to win and get out of here, everyone else has to die.

I really love the Capitol. Every one is so nice and friendly and supportive of my actions. When I win the games, I might come and live in the Capitol. Actually, I think I might. It'd give me some independance and peace and quiet from my constantly nagging Mother. Father is okay, but we don't really talk, except from when he is giving me advice for the arena. My Father is a Peace Keeper and apparently President Snow has done a lot for him, by protecting him and giving us all a lot of food and a nice house, so he owes it to Snow for me to go into the arena and give everyone a good show.

That's what I'm here to do anyway. Have fun and give everyone a good show. Well, the people of the Capitol pay fortunes for tickets to watch me and sponsor me, so I should really give them their money's worth.

**_A/N Hope you liked this chapter! I got no reviews for my last chapter :( Remember, if you review, I will give you a shout out and I always respond to reviews/PMs!Also, if you are curious to know when I will be writing, please check my writers schedule on my profile! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Thanks xxx_**


	16. Chapter 16

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_16th Games: Sam Joss: Distct Six_**

I sit on top of my next experiment and pin them down, thinking. What should I do this time? The question is, what do I want to find out about the human body now? I am using these games to help me become a biologist, and to become a biologist, I have to be aware about the human body. I know what I'll do to this experiment or lab rat, or even better, lab tribute! I'll skin her. I've skinned rats and rabbis and even cats before, I've just never skinned a human. Well this could be fun!

I dig my knees harder into the squirming girls side. She stops squirming immediatly and looks up at me with fear stricken eyes. Perfect. Just what I like to see in my experiments! I get my knife I use for gutting the fish I get from the river for my dinner, and I put it to her arm.

"Please" she whispers.

"Please, what? Kill you? Okay, sure!" I answer, looking her straight in the eyes with a menacing smile on my face.

I take my knife and put it into the place where her bicep should be, only she is so weak that she doesn't have any. I plunge it lightly into her arm and take off a layer of skin and bring the knife down until I get to her fingers and I have taken a whole layer of skin off. She screamed.

"Shut it" I hiss, digging my knees into her sides even harder.

I need her to be quiet, I can't have the careers attack me just yet, I need to be a bit more prepared first before I take care of them. She screams again though, despite my threats.

I sigh. I have no choice now. I hate working from a broken slate, a clean slate is much better to work on. It makes your work so much cleaner and more fun. However, I suppose I'll have to make a small sacrifice.

"Bye!" I hiss, plunging my knife deep into her heart, and twisting it about until I hear a snap.

I pull the knife out of her heart and see the blade has snapped off, somewhere inside her body, and all I am left with is the broken handle. At least I have a whole belt left and a few spare. I get off the girls limp body and walk away, grinning at what I have done, proud of myself.

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to Daughteroflove7491 for their kind review! Thanks! I'm glad you like Tanya! Remember, if you review, I will give you a shout out and I always respond to reviews/PMs!Also, if you are curious to know when I will be writing, please check my writers schedule on my profile! If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Thanks xxx_**


	17. Chapter 17

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_17th Games: Garnett Glitter: Distct One_**

"We've got to keep walking before they find us" my boyfriend, Warner, tells me, walking briskly in front.

I hurry to keep up with him, staying light on my feet. I clutch hold of my bow tightly, with an arrow notched ready to shoot.

"Come on" he urged, turning quickly to the left.

"I'm trying. I promise. It's just so hot. And I'm so thirsty. And we've been walking for hours" I moan.

He stops abruptly and engulfs me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I don't mean to pressure you. I just want to protect you. If the careers find us, they won't hesitate to kill us. Especially as we turned down their offer to join their alliance" Warner murmurs into my hair.

I wrap my arms around his torso and snuggle into his chest.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for moaning when you're just trying to protect me" I tell him.

"Shh. It's fine. Don't worry. Lets just keep going" he says, unwillingly breaking the hug and walking on.

I trail after him, examining my nails. After we've walked another few miles, we find a nice little cave, and Warner suggests we stay there. Both exhausted from our long trek, we don't bother to cover the entrance of the cave, and just curl up in each others arms and fall asleep.

We don't have much sleep when I am awoke by a hissing sound. I open my eyes and see Jemima from district two leaning over me, spitting on me trying to wake me up. I immediately reach for my bow but it's gone. I give Warner a gentle nudge with my foot to wake him up. I can't fight four careers on my own. We would both die instantly.

"What's wrong honey?" he murmurs sleepily, slowly opening his eyes.

His eyes widen when he spots Jemima and the rest of the careers, but soon narrows them and stares at her.

"What do you want, two?" he asks menacingly.

"A lot of things, one. To go home. To bring pride to my district and family. To be rich. To be famous. To be Victor. But at this precise moment, I most want to kill you and your blonde bimbo.

"Shut up!" he roars, launching at her with the emergency dagger he always keeps in his sock.

However, Jemima is prepared for his attack and dodges it easily. Whilst they are fighting, Jemima's district partner, Matt, charges over to me, swinging his mace. I dodge the mace easily, as I am small and agile. I keep moving until his arm aches from swinging the mace around continuously. I take this opportunity to kick him in the side and he groans in pain clutching his side with his free arm. I send a swift karate chop to his arm clutching the mace, causing him to drop it in shock pain. I bend down and grab the mace and swing it at him. He ducks the first few times, but tires quickly and becomes to slow. On my fifth attempt, I decapitate him.

I turn around to see if Warner has killed that district two bitch yet, still proud of myself, and turn just in time to watch her put one of my arrows through his stomach, and then run. I run to Warner as he falls to the ground. I gather him in my arms and start to sob.

"Please, Warner, you can't go. Don't leave me! I love you!" I beg.

"Win for me." he says, then his eyes glaze over and I know he's dead.

I let out a piercing scream, and pummel the floor, wishing I was the dead one.

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to one of my old reviewers Phillipa! It's great to hear from you again! Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy reading this story and I am so glad you like my writing! Thanks again for reviewing! Remember, if you review, I will give you a shout out and I always respond to reviews/PMs!If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks for all my lovely reviews, favouirtes and follows, I really appreciate them all! Thanks xxx_**


	18. Chapter 18

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_18th Games: Electra Parkinson: District Three_**

My parents named me Electra, as they believed that I would grow up like my Mother, to be headstrong and as live as electricity. They imagined me as confident, rebellious and talented. They were right to some extent. I hate the Capitol and the Hunger Games, and so did my parents. My parents and I were part of a underground rebel group, but one day during a meeting, Peacekeepers stormed the secret underground fort after an anonymous tip-off. My parents, a long with most of the other rebels, were sent straight for public execution. I, however, was kept imprisoned until the next reaping, which was rigged so I would be reaped. I don't care though, anything's better than that shit hole.

The Capitol have thrown me into the games with a deal, if I win, I can be free, no more prison. But if I die, then I die. You might think, oh so she has a 1 in 24 chance of winning, the same as everyone else, but that's not true. The Game Makers have tried their hardest to kill me. My mentor isn't allowed to send me anything, I keep getting fireballs sent at me suddenly, and I've been chased by a giant lion mutt. So yeah, I guess you can say my time in the arena has't exactly been a walk in the park.

But I'm determined to win, so I can prove to President Snow that I'm the next version of my parents, that he needs to watch his back. I want to start a rebellion, get rid of the Capitol, the Hunger Games and President Snow.

So here I stand, facing my final opponent. My final step before I can go home. Lucky, the boy from district two, glares at me, mace in hand and launches at me. I block his mace with my sword, sending it swinging back round towards him, so he has to duck to avoid being hit in the head. Whilst he is distracted, I sent a quick jab to his stomach with the sword. He ignores the blood pouring out of his stomach and swings his mace until it hits me orund the face, causing my hair to stick to my face. As he is getting ready to swing his mace again, I notice how thin the chain is leading to the spiky ball. So, with one quick movement, I slice the metal chain in half, causing the spiky ball to fall to the floor. As he is defenseless, I take this opportunity to tackle him to the ground and sit on top of him.

"Right, I'm gonna make this fast, as I wanna go home" I tell him with a grunt.

With that, I push the blade of my sword into his throat and listen to the final cannon of the 18th Hunger Games boom.

**_A/N Hi, I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update. Unfortunatly, I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I can't do any shout outs. Remember, if you review, I will give you a shout out and I always respond to reviews/PMs!If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, favouriters and followers, I really appreciate them all! Thanks xxx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_There were 75 Hunger Games. There were 75 Victors. We only know the popular ones. But what about the forgotten ones? They were just as affected. So here it is. A chapter per victor! Enjoy!_

**_19th Games: Laurel Harrison: District Seven_**

I sit crouched behind a rock with my ally, Ginger McKenzie, the fourteen year old district six tribute, waiting for the Capitol hovercraft to come over the arena and drop off the things for the feast. We really need food, we've ate nothing but plants for the three weeks we've been in the arena and it barely fills us up.

These games have gone quite slow, so the game makers are angry and decided to hold a feast. It's been two weeks and there are still six tributes left; me, Ginger, the district one tributes (Mariah and Stone), the male district three tribute (Blast) and the female district ten tribute (Janyi). Ginger, who can asses anybody's strength and weaknesses, told me that the district one tributes are both vicious and set on winning, but are too arrogant and are total airheads, that Blast is super intelligent, and knows everything about science, but can't fight and doesn't want to kill anyone or hurt them too badly and that Janyi may seem quiet and mysterious, but is very sly, and the sort of person to poison your food before you can eat it.

I spot the hovercraft flying over to the cornucopia and I turn to Ginger.

"Right, I'll run up and grab our parcels, you back me" I tell her.

She nods and we watch the hovercraft fly away, signalling the start of the feast. I immediately spring into action, sprinting across the cornucopia to where the parcels are laid. I grab the two parcels labelled six and seven, not even bothering to open them, I get ready to run off again. I hear a piercing scream that sounds like Ginger and I whip my head around to see her being speared through the stomach by Stone. I scream and charge at him and my ally lays slumped there, lifeless. I jump on Stone's back, like a deranged chimp and pummel him repeatedly whilst he swears at me. I grab my knife and stab him in the eye, causing him to scream. I hate him, I want him to die. Whilst he is distracted with his eye, I jump off his back and run away, leaving him to due alone.

**_A/N Hi, so a big thanks to Freckle-el-Gecko for Laurel! Also, thanks so much to the following people who reviewd last chapter, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, Chop n Thunder and Freckle-el-Gecko! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks again! Remember, if you review, I will give you a shout out and I always respond to reviews/PMs!If you have a character you would like featured in my story, please don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, favouriters and followers, I really appreciate them all! Thanks xxx_**


End file.
